


Untitled Audiolog

by caprigender



Series: Emilio Stroud-Fontana, purple-haired punching physician of vault 101 [2]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprigender/pseuds/caprigender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles. A recorded diary of the lone wanderer in his adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Audiolog

“You’re listening to the audio journal of Emilio Stroud-Fontana, medic, scientist, and exile from vault one oh one. One week and three days out in the wastelands. I’m currently on a charity job delivering a letter for a girl worried about her family. She didn’t have money but said her parents would pay me so I figured I could give it a look-see. The trek has taken me out of range for Galaxy News Radio and that dj’s fascinating commentary. So far, totally not fucking worth it. Still, I’ve managed to pick up a good amount of radiation and might be able to come back to Moira with that severe radiation sickness she wants to document.” Emi kicked his feet through the shallow stagnant water as his Geiger counter ticked slowly in the background. “I’m currently at about 2 Gray right now, which is enough to report back to her but Papa didn’t raise a quitter and let’s be real here, ARS symptoms don’t really start showing up until you’re beyond 600 rads.”

The sun beat down on his back. Emi crinkled his nose at the heat and waded further into the pond, water rising around his waist and soaking into his suit. The mud squished between his toes. Nothing in the vault had ever worked quite like that.

“Speaking of ARS symptoms,” he continued, “I haven’t recognized any so far. I suspect the nausea will set in first, since I’ve mostly been consuming irradiated food and drink. Given the swimming I’ve been doing lately, I might also expect hematopoietic dysfunction as well. Might result in some difficulty with blood clotting and infection, so I should probably stick to using a gun instead of my fists if a fight looks like it could get tricky. Likely no neurovascular symptoms, even when I get up to 6 Gray which is good news because fuck headaches, seriously.”

There was a sickening squelch off to his right followed by soft, clicking chatter and the sloshing of disturbed water. Emi looked over to see another one of the stinking shell creatures emerge from the brackish pond.

“Aw hell, there’s some really weird shit out here. I’ve been coming across these huge smelly rock bugs that live in lakes. They’re really stubborn. Way harder to kill than radroaches and the toothy wrinkle beans. I have to punch them like, ten times before they finally fucking die. It sucks. Hang on.”

Emi checked that his spiked knuckles were secure and launched himself at the creature. It shrieked and lashed out at him with claws and mandibles. The crunch of exoskeleton against metal was drowned out by violent splashing and Emi’s yelps of excitement as he twisted and danced with the creature in a horribly clumsy and vicious kind of a waltz. With a final snap the creature collapsed back into the filthy water. Emi paused a moment to catch his breath.

“They’re really pretty fascinating creatures, I guess. Would be a lot cooler if they weren’t all trying to kill me all the time.” He sighed. “Well, I’ve got a letter to deliver so I should probably be on my way. Signing out for now.”


End file.
